monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
El Toro Loco
El Toro Loco is a monster truck that drives on the Monster Jam circuit. It is owned by FELD Motorsports and driven by Marc McDonald, Chuck Werner, Becky McDonough, Mark List, Kayla Blood & Armando Castro. The truck resembles Bulldozer. El Toro Loco has been featured at every Monster Jam World Finals since 2003. El Toro Loco is featured in various monster truck video games: Monster Jam: Path of Destruction, Urban Assault, and Monster Jam: The Video Game. History In 2001, El Toro Loco debuted. It was driven by Lupe Soza. In 2003, he made his first World Finals appearance, with a freestyle many thought should have won the event. In 2004, he tied Madusa and Maximum Destruction with a 31 for his Freestyle Championship In 2007-2009, Lupe Soza drove a special Advanced Auto Parts variant of El Toro Loco. In 2008, FELD Motorsports built two more El Toro Loco trucks. One was ran by Nathan Weenk and toured with Randy Brown while the other was ran by Paul Cohen. Lupe's El Toro Loco gets a slight change in color. In 2009, Chris Baker drove Randy Brown's El Toro Loco. In 2010, Lupe Soza left the El Toro Loco team to drive the new Advance Auto Parts Grinder monster truck. Marc McDonald took his place. Chuck Werner began driving El Toro Loco for Team Meents. In 2011, Bari Musawwir joins the El Toro Loco team. in 2012, Bari Musawwir left the El Toro Loco team to drive Spider-Man. Becky McDonough and Aaron Basl join the El Toro Loco team. Morgan Kane drives an El Toro Loco in Atlanta, Georgia In 2013, Marc McDonald and Becky Mcdonogh get new looks. Marc's in black, while Becky's is yellow. Dan Rodoni struck a deal with FELD where he would drive El Toro Loco for the 1st quarter on his chassis. In 2014, Lupe Soza returns to El Toro Loco after Grinder is discontinued. He would drive an orange one. Aaron Basl also leaves El Toro Loco to drive Wolverine. It is announced that Becky McDonough will drive the yellow El Toro Loco is #MoreMonsterJam. In 2015, Becky McDonough begins driving El Toro Loco in #MoreMonsterJam. She gets her 4th invitation to the Young Guns Shootout. In 2016, Kayla Blood would drive the yellow El Toro Loco for the West Coast More Monster Jam tour. Also, Mark List joins team El Toro Loco in the orange truck. Dan Evans filled in for Marc McDonald in Hidalgo. Tristian England took over the More Monster Jam El Toro Loco from Mark List part way through the season. Becky McDonough would run an orange body on the El Diablo chassis for two weeks in April, for shows in Allentown, Pa and Evansville, In. She would win six straight wheelie contests with the truck. In 2017 The team will be going back to only one paint scheme, being the red one, as Armando Castro will be joining the team. World Finals AppearancesCategory:trucks 2003- Lupe Soza 2004- Lupe Soza 2005- Lupe Soza 2006- Lupe Soza 2007- Lupe Soza 2008- Lupe Soza 2009- Lupe Soza 2010- Marc McDonald 2011- Marc McDonald 2012- Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) 2013- Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) 2014- Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) 2015- Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) 2016- Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough (yellow), Kayla Blood (orange)) Merchandising El Toro Loco is arguably one the most popular monster trucks. and it has had many other drivers besides the main 4. Ever since 2005, El Toro Loco has became a staple in the European tour. El Toro Loco has also been featured on many chassis, one of them being The Patriot's chassis (owned by Dan Rodoni). Gallery Eltoro210c1.jpg|El Toro Loco 2001-2002 Elt193b.jpg|Ditto Z00dfsf5.JPG Vwf063.jpg|El Toro Loco in 2003-2004 90.jpg|El Toro Loco in the middle of his famous winning freestyle at the World Finals 5 Eltoro2005.jpg|El Toro Loco 2005-2007 ELTOROLOCOLOL.jpg|Ditto 005allm.jpg|Weenk's El Toro Loco 2008 eltoroloco2005.jpg|Ditto 013.jpg|Soza's El Toro Loco 2008 eltor208e1.jpg Lupe-soza-flies-his-truck-el-toro-loco-at-monster-jam-a-monster-truck-GMM1G7.jpg 10421141_850458088344699_1928994606343701254_n.jpg Advance Auto Parts El Toro Loco.png|Advanced Auto Parts El Toro Loco in wf9 & wf10 Eltoro2010.jpg|Chris Baker's El Toro Loco Bnwmc620160102223655.jpg|on Air Force Afterburner 022.jpg|Werner's El Toro Loco 2010 Another el toro loco again by phoenix marsha-d3kmvz5.jpg|Werner's El Toro Loco in 2011 Eltoroloco.jpg|El Toro Loco 2009-2012 Eltorolocorodoni.jpg|Rodoni's El Toro Loco f07f1a11-a5ef-46d3-a7cc-e643f49029ad.jpg|Soza's El Toro Loco 2014-2015 Eltorowerner.jpg|Werner's El Toro Loco 2015- 12932706_1043745115698754_1008970358862808706_n.jpg|On El Diablo 15826850_10154818352796668_7303558467018839153_n.jpg|Armando Castro's El Toro Loco El_Toro_Loco_snout.jpg|El Toro Loco "snorting" smoke from its snout. ElToroLoco_BlackSMALL.jpg|Black Original render 8388sadasdasdasdasd412 orig.jpg|Black El Toro Loco 2013-2014 Eltoroblack.jpg|Black El Toro Loco late 2014-2016 dc89648f-29e0-466d-9b22-5e7946b786e1.jpg|Black El Toro Loco on Chuck Werner's chassis UnnaJHGSDJKHsDmed.jpg|Black El Toro Loco in 2017, only used for a few shows ElToroLoco_YellowSMALL.jpg|Yellow Original render 089.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco 2013 jacksonville-monster-jam-2014-010.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco 2014 Eltorommj.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco 2015-2016 91fdbb65-be62-4b4e-a863-8b3e0f67b9e0.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco on Lupe Soza's chassis Toro atv.jpg|El Toro Loco ATV for #MoreMonsterJam Toro speedster.jpg|El Toro Loco Speedster for #MoreMonsterJam MJAT_cards_ElToroLoco(1).jpg 12745638_1520273671600796_4766240094830104346_n.jpg|Red El Toro Loco ATV Monster-Jam-Show-Dayton-El-Toro-Loco-Speedster.jpg|Red El Toro Loco speedster in the East Coast #MoreMonsterJam tour TF-14-Bridge-Direct-Kastors-Korner35.jpg|Cancelled El Toro Loco C3 Construction Monster Jam building set toy. ElToroLocoFull.jpg|El Toro Loco's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. minieltoroloco.jpg $ 57-17.JPG|Rare Chrome El Toro Loco released in 2003 Puff_Truck_red.jpg|Red El Toro Loco puff truck Yellow_El_Toro_Loco_puff_truck.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco puff El_Toro_Loco_Black_puff_truck.jpg|Black El Toro Loco puff truck _DX_1137.jpg|Black El Toro Loco mascot 2836320_orig.jpg 13465937_870495979760719_4022460127304853255_n.png Df826922344149.563116e9d8bcd.png 5418776_orig.jpg Dab54f22344149.563116ee01d9e.png 8680612_orig.jpg 2015_124_eltorolocoyellow.jpg 2015_164_eltorolocored_tires.jpg 2015_124_eltorolocored.jpg Unnhgjhgamed.jpg|"Monster Truckin' Pals" Cartoon El Toro Loco MJBirthdayClub_Ad_FINAL.jpg|Birthday Club Ad MJ BdayCard.jpg 9076849_orig.jpg 45675454.jpg|in Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction eltorolococolorthreads.jpg|2016 Hot Wheels Color Treads El Toro Loco 15327345 902694183198680 8441512532947726945 n.jpg|2017 Black-Out El Toro Loco toy Ed-or-driasdasdsadsaver-3.jpg|Orange El Toro Loco Creature Et-bk-driver-3.jpg|Black El Toro Loco Creature Et-yl-driver-3.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco Creature Unnsadasdsadamed.jpg|2017 El Toro Loco Creature Brown Unndasdsadsdamed.jpg Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Rodoni Motorsports Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks